nie mehr so jung
by Maia May
Summary: Das erste Jahr in Freiheit ist nicht immer so golden, wie sie dachten, aber so jung wie in diesem Moment werden sie nie wieder sein. Marlene McKinnon, Fabian und Gideon Prewett im Jahr nach Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: **Nichts, was wir aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum kennen, gehört mir, sondern Mrs Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Warnung: **Characterdeath [OC; nicht explizit]; Sprache.

**Anmerkung: **Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich komme nicht so recht los von Marlene und den Prewett-Zwillingen. Sie verfolgen mich und klammern sich an mir fest. Viel Spaß bei einem weiteren Schnipsel aus ihrem Leben. Es wird bestimmt nicht der Letzte gewesen sein. Und: den kleinen Witz mit der Eisernen Lady konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen :)

* * *

><p><strong>|| nie mehr so jung<strong>

**i**

„Besucherzeiten beginnen erst in drei Stunden", sagt die grauhaarige Heilerin barsch und stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften, „Mach, dass du wegkommst, Mädchen. Unbefugte haben hier hinten nichts zu tun. Haben dir das deine Eltern nicht beigebracht?" Ihr Blick ist vorwurfsvoll und wie Stahl; beinahe kommt es Marlene vor, als könne er Löcher in sie bohren, wenn die Heilerin sie weiter derart kritisch beäugt.

„Äh, Ma'am", beginnt sie so höflich wie möglich (und für jemanden, der mit vier älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen ist, bedeutet das einen gewaltigen Kraftakt, denn mit Höflichkeit kann man das letzte Stück Kuchen bestimmt nicht gewinnen), „Ich bin Marlene McKinnon. Die neue Auszubildende? Ich suche Heilerin Campbell. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich bei ihr melden soll."

„So", erwidert die Heilerin unbeeindruckt und nachwievor mit einer Miene wie einer Gewitterfront, „In dem Fall: du bist drei Minuten zu spät. Ist das die richtige Einstellung, um den ersten Arbeitstag zu beginnen? Nein." Sie lässt nicht zu, dass Marlene sie unterbricht, und ihr Blick wird, falls möglich, noch schärfer. „Keiner meiner Auszubildenden ist unpünktlich. Haben wir uns verstanden? Und überhaupt, hast du vor, in deiner Freizeitrobe zu heilen? Das Krankenhaus zahlt nicht für Blut- und Eiterflecken."

Marlene hebt die Augenbrauen und bemüht sich, die Antwort herunterzuschlucken, die ihr auf der Zunge liegt und von der sie sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass sie bei Heilerin Campbell keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen würde. Stattdessen fragt sie betont ruhig „Und wo bekomme ich eine Heilerrobe?" Wunderbar, denkt sie verschwommen, der erste Tag im neuen Leben und natürlich erwischt sie den Drachen des Sankt Mungo's als Ausbilderin. Alles Andere hätte sie wirklich gewundert.

Die Lippen von Heilerin Campbell kräuseln sich in einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du trägst keine Heilerrobe, Mädchen", verkündet sie, „Die musst du dir erst verdienen. Bis du mit deiner Ausbildung fertig bist, trägst du Violett, wie alle anderen Lehrlinge. Und ich kann dir nur raten, dich halbwegs geschickt anzustellen. Ich reagiere nicht sonderlich gut darauf, wenn einer meiner Schützlinge Drachenmist veranstaltet. Die Umkleiden für Auszubildende sind den Flur entlang und dann links. Irgendwo dort steht ein Spind, auf dem dein Name geschrieben ist. Die Robe darin ist deine. Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten, dann erwarte ich dich im Stationszimmer."

Marlene nickt, zieht von dannen und murmelt „Olle Ziege", kaum, dass sie außer Hörweite ist. Sie schätzt, dass die Zwillinge doch weit mehr auf sie abgefärbt haben als sie bisher geglaubt hat. Und warum, bei Merlin, hat sie sich noch einmal dafür entschieden, Heilerin zu werden und diese Ausbildung anzutreten? Na, dann auf die nächsten zwei Jahre, Marlene, gratuliert sie sich stumm selbst und knallt die Tür der Umkleide hinter sich zu.

„Schlechte Laune?", erkundigt sich jemand amüsiert und drüben am Fenster steht ein Mädchen, das ungefähr im gleichen Alter sein dürfte wie Marlene. „Ich bin Celia", lächelt das Mädchen, streckt die Hand aus und schüttelt Marlenes, „Zweites Lehrjahr bei Heiler Lewis. Und du?" Marlene stellt ihre Tasche ab und erwidert das Lächeln. „Marlene McKinnon", stellt sie sich vor, „Erster Tag, erstes Jahr, Heilerin Campbell. Und offensichtlich bin ich drei Minuten zu spät." Celia lacht. „Dann viel Glück", schmunzelt sie, „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen. Die Eiserne Lady kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden."

Marlene verdreht die Augen und hält nach ihrem Spind Ausschau. „Da wär' ich nie draufgekommen", murmelt sie, „Wo sie doch so einen netten, ausgeglichenen ersten Eindruck gemacht hat." Sie schlüpft hastig aus ihrer gemütlichen Herbstrobe, stopft sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Tasche in den Spind, auf dem in silbernen Buchstaben _M. McKinnon _geschrieben steht, und begutachtet kritisch das violettfarbene Etwas, das nun ihre Arbeitskleidung darstellen soll.

„Mit Ironie kann sie übrigens nicht sonderlich gut umgehen", verrät Celia noch schmunzelnd, „Ich muss dann los. Die tägliche Routine wartet. Bis bald mal." Marlene nickt und winkt. „Eiserne Lady", wiederholt sie, während sie die Robe überzieht, „Was für ein passender Spitzname." Ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel verrät, dass die Robe offenbar magisch bearbeitet wurde. Marlene hätte schwören können, dass das Kleidungsstück aus dem Spind mindestens zwei Nummer zu groß war, aber jetzt sitzt die Robe wie angegossen. Schulterzuckend steckt sie ihren Zauberstab ein, schließt den Spind und eilt den Gang entlang, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach dem Stationszimmer, in dem sie ihre neue Chefin treffen soll.

Eigentlich findet sie es nur zufällig. Sie stolpert nämlich über einen Wagen, der davor abgestellt wurde, prall gefüllt mit Mullbinden und diversen Salbentigeln, die allesamt unter lautem Geschepper zu Boden fallen. „McKinnon", seufzt die Frau, die Marlene in den nächsten zwei Jahren alles beibringen soll, was man wissen muss, um Heilerin zu sein, „Augen auf. Was du kaputtmachst, ziehe ich dir vom Lohn ab. Jetzt räum das auf und komm mit. Die Patienten warten." Marlene kramt hastig ihren Zauberstab hervor, schwingt ihn und schaut zu, wie sich die Tigel wieder ordentlich zusammensetzen und auf dem Wagen landen. Wenn das so weitergeht, denkt sie, dann braucht sie heute Abend zwei Portionen von Malcolms Curry. Und ein bisschen was von Matthews Geheimvorrat an Feuerwhisky.

Heilerin Campbell verschwindet gerade in einer der unzähligen Türen, als Marlene den Zauberstab wegsteckt und ihr rasch hinterher läuft, nur um sich anhören zu dürfen, dass sie auf den Fluren gefälligst nicht zu rennen hat, um die Sicherheit der Patienten zu gewährleisten. „Stell dir vor, der Wagen vorhin wäre ein Patient gewesen", schärft ihr Heilerin Campbell ein, schenkt ihr einen strengen Blick und schließt die Tür, um sich der Hexe zu widmen, die im Bett vor ihnen liegt. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und ein Gesicht so weiß, dass Marlene sich unwillkürlich fragt, ob die Frau überhaupt noch am Leben ist.

Auf dem Stuhl daneben sitzt eine zweite Heilerin, wie Marlene anhand ihrer limonengrünen Robe erkennen kann. Sie schaut auf und lächelt kurz, ihre Wangen sind eingefallen und um die Augen und Mundwinkel zeichnen sich tausende von Falten ab, aber ihr Blick ist wach und klar. „Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigt sich Heilerin Campbell leise und bedeutet Marlene, möglichst ruhig zu sein, um die Patientin nicht zu stören. „Keine Veränderung", erwidert die andere Heilerin, „Sie war vorhin kurz wach, halluziniert jedoch noch immer. Der Ausschlag ist ein wenig zurückgegangen, aber wir sind noch dabei, ihr Blut vollständig zu reinigen."

Marlene runzelt die Stirn und denkt, dass sich das alles nicht sonderlich gut anhört, doch Heilerin Campbells Antwort ist routiniert und sachlich. „Gut", sagt sie knapp, „Ich schaue in ein paar Stunden noch einmal vorbei. Sag Bescheid, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich schicke nachher Hilda, sie wollte frische Salbe anrühren, und Adrian sagte, wenn er kurz Zeit findet, würde er ebenfalls kommen und ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen."

„Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedet sich Marlene höflich, als ihre Ausbilderin sie hinter sich herwinkt, und sie könnte schwören, dass die Heilerin am Bett sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. „Was fehlt ihr?", will Marlene draußen auf dem Flur wissen und steht mit offenem Mund da, als ihr befohlen wird, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten „richtiger Heiler" einzumischen. „Und wie soll ich dann lernen?", faucht sie, nicht länger in der Lage, den McKinnon-Dickschädel zu unterdrücken. Heilerin Campbell schaut sie kühl an. „Indem du still bist", gibt sie zurück, „Indem du beobachtest und lernst. Kannst du das tun oder soll ich dich gleich heute wieder nach Hause schicken?"

Marlene verschränkt die Arme und schwört sich, dass sie es Heilerin Campbell noch zeigen wird.

* * *

><p><p>

**ii**

„Ich sterbe", verkündet Fabian und lässt sich auf den besten Sessel der gesamten Wohnung fallen. „Oh, gut", murmelt Marlene, schiebt mit dem Fuß die Tür zu und blättert durch die Post, die einer ihrer Brüder im Laufe des Tages in Empfang genommen und dann auf der Kommode im Flur liegen gelassen hat, „Ich wollte gleich Tee kochen, aber ich schätze, du möchtest keinen, wenn du gerade so furchtbar mit Sterben beschäftigt bist?" Sie wirft die Umschläge auf das zerknautschte Sofa, grinst Fabian an und verschwindet nach nebenan in die Küche.

„Mädchen", brummt Fabian finster, „Mädchen und ihre verdammte, verfluchte Energie. Wo, bei Merlin, nimmt sie die denn her? Immerhin ist ihre Ausbilderin zwar keine paranoide Psychopathin, aber ich wette, die ist in die gleiche Lehre gegangen wie Moody. Warum fühle ich mich also, als hätte mir jemand alle Knochen einzeln gebrochen und dann sehr stümperhaft wieder zusammengesetzt, während Marlene seelenruhig Tee kocht und ohne Stöhnen und Ächzen die Treppe zur Wohnung hochgeklettert ist?"

„Weil du schwächelst und obendrein auch nicht jünger wirst?", rät Gideon ins Blaue und gibt sich notgedrungen mit dem zweitbesten Sessel zufrieden, „Oder vielleicht weil du die Strapazen unserer Ausbildung ein klein wenig mehr zelebrierst als Marlene das tut? Gib doch einfach zu, dass du es dir Spaß macht, ein bisschen zu nörgeln oder dich über Moody aufzuregen. Es wäre kein Freitag Abend, wenn er dir nicht die Laune verdorben hätte."

Fabian verzieht unwillig das Gesicht und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Kann sein", gibt er zu, „Trotzdem. Hast du mitbekommen, was Neil aus dem Jahr über uns erzählt hat? Denen hat Moody Weihnachten gestrichen, weil sie ihm in den Wochen davor angeblich zu sehr auf den Nerven herumgetrampelt sind. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für uns bedeutet? Kein Weihnachten, kein Neujahr und nie wieder Geburtstagsfeiern. Nie wieder! Nicht nach der Strafpredigt, die er uns heute Morgen erst wieder gehalten hat."

„'Uns' so wie in 'dir und Gideon' oder 'uns' wie in 'seinen nichtsnutzigen Lehrlingen'?", erkundigt sich Marlene, als sie aus der Küche zurückkommt und ein Tablett mit drei dampfenden Tassen, einem Schälchen Zucker, Löffeln und einem Kännchen Milch auf dem Tisch abstellt. Sie grinst, ein bisschen zu frech, wie die Zwillinge finden, aber sie hat Tee gekocht und vielleicht lassen sich ja, mit ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, sogar noch ein paar Kekse auftreiben.

„Haha", erwidert Gideon trocken, „als würde Moody nur mich und Fabian anschreien. Nee, wir bekommen alle miteinander in schöner Regelmäßigkeit etwas um die Ohren gehauen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ich glaube, Moody würde platzen, wenn er nicht alle drei Tage oder so seinen ganzen Frust rauslassen kann. Und dummerweise schaffen wir es auch immer wieder, ihm genügend Munition zu bieten." Er reckt sich nach vorne, greift sich eine Tasse Tee und verfeinert ihn mit Milch und Zucker.

„Was war's diesmal?", will Marlene wissen, legt die Post auf dem Tisch und ihre Beine auf dem Sofa ab. Sie muss sich ein bisschen bemühen, um aus der Position heraus nach einer Tasse angeln zu können, aber es funktioniert noch ganz gut. „Das Übliche", gibt Fabian zähneknirschend zu und hustet, als er sich beim ersten Schluck die Zunge verbrennt, „Er wirft uns vor, wir wären ein lahmer Haufen und definitiv die nichtsnutzigsten Nichtsnutze, die er jemals unterrichten musste. Angeblich hat er darum gebeten, unsere Klasse abgeben zu dürfen, aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass er das all seinen Schülern erzählt und es noch nie getan hat, weil der alte Kauz viel zu stolz ist, um zuzugeben, dass es ein paar Jungs gibt, mit denen er nicht zurechtkommt."

Marlene lacht. „Immerhin müsst ihr das nicht alleine durchstehen", meint sie, „In der Gruppe ist das doch viel erträglicher. Ich wäre ziemlich dankbar, wenn die Eiserne Lady mal auf jemand Anderen sauer wäre als auf mich, aber ich fürchte, da muss ich lange warten. Auf der Station haben sie schon eine Wette laufen, was wohl als Erstes passieren wird: dass ich ausraste oder die Campbell." Sie nimmt einen tiefen Schluck heißen Tee und versucht, Fabians gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren und den skeptischen Blick, mit dem er seine Tasse mustert.

„Fünf Galleonen auf dich", sagt Gideon sofort und Fabian prustet vor Lachen in seinen Tee und verteilt hellbraune Tropfen auf seiner Hose. „Prinzipiell schon", nickt Marlene, „Aber glaub mir, wenn ich das tue, komme ich nicht einmal mehr dazu, Griselkrätze zu sagen, bevor sie mich rauswirft und dann kann ich die Ausbildung vergessen." „Trotzdem", wendet Fabian ein, „Du bekommst Weihnachten frei. Wir nicht." Marlene schmunzelt in ihren Tee. „Und willst du wissen, warum?", erwidert sie, „Weil die Eiserne Lady mir zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass sie sich etwas Besseres vorstellen kann, als Weihnachten mit mir verbringen zu müssen."

Fabian verdreht die Augen und Gideon kuschelt sich an das riesige, flauschige Kissen auf seinem Sessel. „Ich wette", beginnt er langsam, „irgendwo in Hogwarts sitzt die McGonagall und lacht sich über uns kaputt. Soviel zu unseren hochtrabenden Träumen. Und was ist? Wir sind gestraft mit Ausbildern aus der Hölle." Marlene schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Prewett", ahmt sie ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin mit verblüffender Ahnlichkeit nach, „ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Die Zwillinge kugeln sich vor Lachen und Marlenes Grinsen bringt ihr Gesicht zum Strahlen. „Na, ihr Scherzkekse?", sagt Malcolm und streckt den Kopf zur Tür herein, „Was habt ihr nun schon wieder ausgeheckt?" Und trotz aller Müdigkeit, die ihnen in den Knochen steckt, schaffen es Marlene, Fabian und Gideon mit vereinten Kräften, Malcolm solange zu kitzeln, bis er verspricht, ihnen Abendessen zu kochen.

* * *

><p><strong>iii<strong>

Fabian entdeckt sie als Erste. „Heilige Scheiße!", stößt er hervor und bleibt derart ruckartig stehen, dass Gideon und Marlene in ihn hineinstolpern. „Was soll das denn"?, schimpft Marlene und reibt sich die Stirn, wo sie gegen Gideons Rücken geprallt ist. „Da", macht Fabian mit tonloser Stimme, hebt die Hand und deutet nach vorne, „Schaut euch das an." Marlene beugt sich um ihn herum und Gideon reckt sich ein bisschen, um an seinem Bruder vorbeisehen zu können.

In der dunklen Ecke zwischen all den Garderobenhaken und dem Gang zu den Toiletten stehen zwei eng ineinander verschlungene Gestalten und klammern sich aneinander fest, als hätten sie Angst, den Anderen zu verlieren, sobald sie loslassen. Ihre Gesichter sind weiß im fahlen Licht des _Tropfenden Kessels _und ihre Augen sind geschlossen, während sie sich küssen und die Hände im Haar des Anderen vergraben.

Marlene pfeift anerkennend und Gideon rammt ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite, dass sie nach Luft schnappen muss, und zischt „Psst!". „Ich glaub's ja nicht", murmelt Fabian fassungslos, „Glaubt ihr das? Ich glaub das nicht." Marlene zieht spöttisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schielt zu ihm nach oben. „Ach was", sagt sie, „Das hätte ich ja nie vermutet, so normal, wie du dich gerade verhältst." Fabian macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie anzuschauen, sondern hält den Blick weiter auf das Pärchen gerichtet, das sich in den Schatten küsst und offenbar die Welt um sich herum vergessen hat.

Sie stehen zwei Minuten lang einfach nur da, bis Marlene die Geduld verliert. „Ich setze mich jetzt an einen Tisch und bestelle mir ein Butterbier", teilt sie den Zwillingen mit, „Wenn ihr aus eurer Schockstarre aufgewacht seid, könnt ihr euch gerne zu mir gesellen. Und kommt ja nicht auf die Idee, Benjy und Dorcas zu stören. Die beiden sehen ziemlich beschäftigt aus, also gönnt ihnen den Spaß, ja?" Fabian und Gideon nicken mechanisch, doch keiner der Beiden bewegt sich, als Marlene schulterzuckend in den Gastraum geht und sich einen freien Tisch sucht.

Was sich als hoffnungsloses Unterfangen herausstellt, löst sich erst auf, als sie am Fenster Alice und Frank entdeckt. Alice winkt und Marlene rutscht zu ihnen auf die Bank. „Hey", lächelt sie, beugt sich vor und umarmt ihre beste Freundin kurz. „Wo hast du deine rothaarigen Möchtegern-Auroren gelassen?", erkundigt sich Alice amüsiert, „Gerüchteweise tanzen sie Moody auf der Nase herum. Leben sie noch?" Marlene winkt ab und macht es sich gemütlich. „Denen geht's gut", versichert sie Frank und Alice, „Die haben sich nur noch nicht davon erholt, dass Benjy drüben mit Dorcas herumknutscht."

Frank verschluckt sich an seinem Butterbier und Alice schaut Marlene an, als könne sie kaum glauben, was für ein herrliches Bisschen Tratsch ihre beste Freundin gerade mit sich gebracht hat. „Benjy?", wiederholt sie, „Benjy Fenwick, ja? Knutscht mit Dorcas Meadowes?" Sie reckt den Hals, als könne sie von ihrem Tisch aus einen Blick auf das Pärchen werfen, und Marlene grinst breit. „Ohja", bestätigt sie und klaut sich Alices Glas, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, „Genau die Beiden. Ich rechne damit, dass die Zwillinge in ungefähr fünf Stunden den Schock überwunden haben."

Alice lacht und spielt mit der Kette, die sie schon trägt, solange Marlene sie kennt. „Ich schätze, das kommt gar nicht so überraschend", meint sie nachdenklich, „Die Beiden arbeiten doch gemeinsam, oder nicht?" Sie wirft Frank einen fragenden Blick zu. Er nickt. „Soweit ich weiß, schon. Aber ist Dorcas nicht ein paar Jahre älter als er? Ich hätte geschworen, sie war ein oder zwei Jahrgänge über mir." Alice tätschelt ihm liebevoll die Hand. „Ja, und?", grinst sie, „Nicht jeder hält sich an die traditionelle Rollenverteilung, mein Schatz." Marlene prustet los, als sich hektische, rosa Flecken auf Franks Wangen ausbreiten und er etwas von wegen „war ja nicht so gemeint" murmelt.

„Du hast allerdings Recht", stimmt ihm Marlene grinsend zu, „Deshalb sind die Zwillinge ja derart geschockt und sprachlos. Sonst sieht ihnen das ja nicht sonderlich ähnlich. Ich glaube, sie haben in Hogwarts alle Drei ein bisschen für die gute Dorcas geschwärmt. Und jetzt geht Benjy einfach hin und knutscht mit ihr. Das vertragen meine beiden Casanovas nicht so ohne Weiteres, glaube ich. Männlicher Stolz und so, ihr wisst schon." Alice nickt verständnisvoll und Frank schaut ein wenig gekränkt aus wegen des „_und so_".

„Ich glaub das nicht", sagt da jemand neben Marlene und sie rutscht kichernd auf, um Platz zu machen für Gideon und Fabian, die gerade an den Tisch geschlichen kommen und nachwievor deutlich verwirrt aussehen. „Na, die Herren?", grüßt Alice amüsiert und Frank nickt den Beiden zu. „Whisky", murmelt Fabian zusammenhangslos und sackt auf dem Stuhl zusammen, „Am besten einen doppelten. Jetzt. Sofort. Marleeeene!" Er schaut sie so kläglich und bittend an, dass Marlene seufzend aufsteht, zur Theke schlendert und Butterbier für sich und Feuerwhisky für die Zwillinge bestellt. Am nächsten Morgen werden ihnen zwar die Köpfe rauchen, aber das ist nicht Marlenes Schuld und sie ist definitiv nicht Fabians und Gideons Mutter.

Als sie an den Tisch zurückkommt, klagt Gideon gerade „Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes! Ich meine – ausgerechnet!" und Alice nickt und tut so, als würde sie verstehen. Sie ist besser darin als Marlene, das Ganze noch halbwegs ernst zu nehmen. Die Zwillinge starren trüb in ihre Whiskygläser und Marlene bemüht sich, ihre beste Freundin nicht anzuschauen, weil sie genau weiß, dass sie dann unglaublich lachen muss, weil Alice so verwirrt aussieht, dass es einfach nur zum Kaputtlachen ist.

„Ach, tut doch nicht so, als wärt ihr Beiden solche Unschuldslämmer", hält Marlene den Zwillingen vor und findet sich im nächsten Augenblick mit zwei empörten Blicken konfrontiert. „Wann haben wir denn mit Dorcas Meadowes herumgeknutscht?", will Fabian entrüstet wissen und Gideon nickt eifrig. Marlene zuckt die Achseln. „Vielleicht nicht mit Dorcas", gibt sie zu, „aber was ist mit Cynthia? Das war alles Andere als deine Sternstunde, Fabian." „Ohja", stimmt Alice grinsend zu, „Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mitten in Geschichte der Zauberei hereinstürmte und Gideon ihr Tintenfass an den Kopf warf, mit der Bitte, er solle endlich aufhören, ihr hinterherzulaufen."

Fabian schiebt beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und Gideon wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Die größte Ungerechtigkeit meines Lebens", bestimmt er, „Du suchst dir das dämlichste Mädchen der Schule aus und wer darf unter ihren Launen leiden? Ich." Frank und Alice amüsieren sich königlich und Fabian beeilt sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Georgiana Dickens", schwelgt er in Erinnerungen, „Weißt du noch? Diese Große, Schlanke, mit den tollen Beinen und den großen … äh … Augen", beendet er den Satz hastig, als Marlene ihn abwartend ansieht.

„Ohja", nickt Gideon zustimmend und nippt an seinem Whisky, „Die war eine Augenweide. Und hatte nichts dagegen, auch mal in der Bibliothek rumzuknutschen, im Gegensatz zu all den strebsamen Ravenclaws, mit denen ich ausgegangen bin und die immer was erzählt haben von wegen _Aber die Bücher …! _Als würde es die Bücher stören, was ich in der Bibliothek tue." Alice runzelt die Stirn und schaut Fabian an. „Ich dachte, du wärst mit Georgiana ausgegangen", wendet sie ein und die Zwillinge haben immerhin den Anstand, ein wenig peinlich berührt zu husten und die Tischplatte anzustarren.

„Ach nein", sagt Marlene spöttisch und sieht von Einem zum Anderen, „Trick Dreizehn oder was? Sagt bloß, ihr habt mit der armen Georgiana eure Zwillingsnummer durchgezogen?" Fabian und Gideon bemühen sich um betont unschuldige Gesichter, aber Marlene kann sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann zum letzten Mal jemand darauf hereingefallen ist. Das muss lange vor ihrer Zeit gewesen sein. „Ihr seid unverbesserlich", stellt sie kopfschüttelnd fest, „Ich möchte nicht wissen, mit wie vielen Mädchen ihr das gemacht habt."

„Also", beginnt Fabian nachdenklich, „da war Georgiana, dann Rosalind Scythe aus der Fünften ..." „Claire Lachlan, nach dem Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin", wirft Gideon ein und zählt die Namen an seiner rechten Hand ab, „Adele Miller, damals an Weihnachten, unter dem Mistelzweig -" Alice hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Reicht", sagt sie amüsiert, „Danke. Und da haut es euch derart um, wenn Benjy mit Dorcas Meadowes herumknutscht? Schwächlinge." Sie grinst und Frank verspricht, sie vor dem empörten Protestgeschrei der Zwillinge zu beschützen und Marlene denkt, dass sie die besten Freunde der Welt hat.

* * *

><p><p>

**iv**

Von wegen je älter man wird, desto vernünftiger wird man, denkt Marlene finster, als sie an ihrem Geburtstag mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen aufwacht und nicht weiß, wie sie es vom Bett ins Badezimmer schaffen soll, ohne sich auf dem Weg zwei- bis dreimal übergeben zu müssen. Es gelingt unter enormer Konzentration und größter Anstrengung (und mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass im Bad der erlösende Trank steht) und das kurzzeitige Hochgefühl verschwindet auf der Stelle, als sie feststellen muss, dass von ihrem Trank gegen akute Katererscheinungen nicht mehr so viel übrig ist wie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Verdammt", murmelt sie, schluckt die letzten paar Tropfen und zählt leise und mit geschlossenen Augen bis fünfundzwanzig. Die Welt hört auf, sich rasant um sie zu drehen, aber die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden nicht vollständig und ihr Magen rebelliert gewaltig, als Marlene ihn überzeugen will, ein bisschen Toast und gebackene Bohnen zu sich zu nehmen. Sieht aus, als müsste sie mit Restalkohol im Blut arbeiten gehen. Genau der Zustand, in dem sie Heilerin Campbell schon immer mal gegenüberstehen wollte.

Ihre Ausbilderin starrt sie zwei Minuten lang einfach nur an und Marlene rechnet bereits damit, unehrenhaft wieder nach Hause geschickt zu werden, als die Eiserne Lady ihre Sprache wiederfindet. „Du siehst grauenhaft aus, McKinnon", sagt sie kritisch, „Sollte dir schlecht werden, warne ich dich vor: das wirst du eigenhändig saubermachen und zwar mit einem Eimer und einem Besen. Klar?" Marlene nickt und wünscht sich, die Eiserne Lady würde leiser sprechen. Ihr Kopf dröhnt auch so schon schlimm genug. „Gut", nickt Heilerin Campbell, „In Zimmer Fünf wartet eine Patientin auf uns. Los."

Marlene stapft los, die violettfarbene Robe flattert ihr um die Beine und sie fühlt sich, als würde der Flur schwanken, obwohl sie weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist. Dann brüllt jemand „Notfall! Notfall!" und die Station verwandelt sich in ein hektisches Gewusel aus limonengrün gekleideten Menschen. „Nummer Fünf", brüllt Heilerin Campbell Marlene zu und schiebt sie weiter, „Fang mit der Routineuntersuchung an, Mädchen. Ich komme nach, sobald ich kann." Sie wird mitgezogen, als der Notfall in Zimmer Zwölf transportiert wird und Marlene kann gerade noch einen Blick auf jemanden erhaschen, auf dessen Haut feuerrote Blasen explodieren.

Aber der Notfall ist nicht für sie bestimmt. Auf sie wartet eine Routineuntersuchung in Zimmer Fünf, um der Eisernen Lady vielleicht endlich beweisen zu können, dass man ihr auch mal etwas zutrauen kann. Marlene schnappt sich die üblichen Unterlagen, klemmt sich einen Stift hinter ihr rechtes Ohr, klopft an und schiebt die Tür mit dem Ellbogen auf. „Guten Morgen", grüßt sie und nickt der Patientin zu, die in dem Bett liegt und ihr entgegensieht.

„Guten Morgen", flüstert die Frau und versucht sich an einem Lächeln. Marlene kommt näher, stellt sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und betrachtet die Frau so aufmerksam wie möglich. Sie sieht ziemlich blass aus und ihr schwarzes Haar hebt sich nur allzu deutlich von ihren Wangen ab. Ihre Augen sind blau und ihr Gesicht ist so jung, dass sie kaum älter sein kann als Marlene. Marlene räuspert sich und wirft rasch einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf ihre Formulare.

„Können Sie mir Ihren Namen sagen?", erkundigt sie sich und bemüht sich, einen ähnlich professionellen Ton anzuschlagen wie Heilerin Campbell es immer tut. „Bethan", wispert die Frau, „Bethan Owen." Marlene notiert den Namen und die Feststellung, dass die Patientin bei Bewusstsein und ansprechbar ist. „Sehr gut, Miss Owen", sagt sie aufmunternd, „Ich bin Marlene McKinnon. Sie können Marlene zu mir sagen. Wo tut es Ihnen weh? Was ist passiert?"

Die Frau hustet und ihr ganzer Körper krümmt sich. „Ich weiß nicht", erwidert sie leise, „Da lag so eine Pflanze. Ich dachte … ich dachte … und dann ..." Sie hustet wieder und Marlene runzelt die Stirn. „Ganz ruhig", befiehlt sie sanft und zwingt sich dazu, wie eine Heilerin zu denken, abgeklärt, nicht wie jemand, der gerade einer Patientin angeboten hat, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, „Haben Sie die Pflanze gegessen?" Bethan nickt und flüstert „Frühstücks … ei … hab sie … kleingeschnitten."

„Okay", antwortet Marlene, „Wissen Sie noch, wie die Pflanze aussah?" „Wie … Borretsch", sagt Bethan leise und zittert. Marlene kritzelt auf das Formular und schaut ihre Patientin fragend an. „Ist Ihnen kalt?", fragt sie, „Miss Owen?" Es ergibt keinen Sinn, denkt Marlene verschwommen, keine der handelsüblichen Giftpflanzen ähnelt Borretsch. „Ja", flüstert Bethan und ihr Blick ist ängstlich, „Kalt … so kalt!" Marlene notiert es hastig und kramt nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Nicht erschrecken", warnt sie ihre Patientin vor, „Ich werde die Temperatur der Decke und Matratze ein wenig erhöhen, dann sollte Ihnen gleich wärmer werden."

Sie schwingt den Zauberstab und lässt die Temperaturanzeige zwei Stufen nach oben klettern. „Nehmen Sie irgendwelche Medikamente?", fährt Marlene mit dem vorgefertigten Fragebogen fort und sieht die Patientin abwartend an. „Wermut … tee ...", bringt Bethan stockend hervor und Marlene lässt den Stift sinken, „mein … Magen ..." Marlene spürt, wie ihr kalt wird, und sie legt diese blöden Formulare beiseite. „Miss Owen", sagt sie beschwörend, „Schauen Sie mich an. In was für einer Dosis nehmen Sie den Wermuttee zu sich?"

„Kalt", flüstert Bethan statt einer Antwort und ihr Blick wird wild und verzweifelt, „So … kalt … Marlene ..." Marlene schluckt und denkt, dass hier irgendetwas gewaltig schiefläuft. So wie Bethan sollte sich niemand verhalten, der täglich eine Tasse Wermuttee trinkt und eine nicht näher identifizierte Pflanze zu sich genommen hat. „Wo ist Ihnen kalt?", fragt sie sanft, „An den Füßen?" Bethan nickt und Marlene vergisst, dass Heilerin Campbell ihr eingeschärft, keine Patienten zu berühren, wenn sie noch nicht weiß, an welcher Krankheit oder Vergiftung sie leiden.

Marlene schlägt die Bettdecke zurück, um Bethan die Füße zu massieren, aber dort, wo früher einmal Bethans Füße waren, kann Marlene jetzt nur noch das Weiß der Matratze erkennen. Sie hebt die Decke weiter an und schließt die Augen, als sie feststellt, dass Bethan bis zur Hüfte verschwunden ist. Marlene würde gerne schreien oder weglaufen, aber keines davon ist eine Option, die sie wählen kann. „Schattenkraut", haucht sie entsetzt, und überlegt fieberhaft, was zur Hölle sie gegen diese Kombination noch ausrichten kann.

„Bethan", sagt sie so ruhig wie möglich, „Ich muss kurz jemanden holen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Bethan schaut sie an und das Blau ihrer Augen verliert sich und wird heller. „Nicht", flüstert sie und streckt unter größter Anstrengung einen farblosen Arm nach Marlene aus, „Marlene … bitte … so kalt." Die Entscheidung ist leicht. Marlene macht drei Schritte nach vorne, setzt sich auf das Bett und greift nach Bethans Hand, die so kalt ist als wäre sie aus Eis gemacht.

„Keine Sorge", wispert sie, „Ich bin da." Sie drückt sachte zu und stößt mit dem Fuß unten gegen den Schalter am Nachtschränkchen, um im Stationszimmer den Notfallalarm auszulösen. Sie ist im ersten Lehrjahr, verflucht, sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie jemanden heilen soll, der sich selbst ins Nichts verwandelt. Bis das Gift das Herz erreicht, denkt Marlene verschwommen, dann tritt der Tod ein und Kopf und Oberkörper bleiben erhalten. Keine schöne Art zu sterben.

„So kalt", wimmert Bethan und Marlene schluckt. „Ich weiß", flüstert sie und streicht der Frau vor ihr das blasser werdende Haar aus der Stirn. Gleich, denkt sie fieberhaft, gleich wird jemand kommen und uns helfen, ganz bestimmt, denn es kann doch nicht sein, dass jemand stirbt, der kaum älter ist als Marlene und schon gar nicht an ihrem Geburtstag und wo, bei Merlin, bleibt eigentlich die Eiserne Lady, wenn man sie mal braucht?

Bethans Hand ist kalt und klamm und Marlene bekommt Gänsehaut. In ihrem ganzen, verdammten Leben hat sie sich noch niemals so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick und nichts in den vergangenen Monaten hätte sie auf diesen Moment vorbereiten können, wie denn auch, wenn bisher kein einziger ihrer Patienten auch nur halb so nahe am Tod war wie Bethan jetzt?

Bethans Gesicht verliert zunehmend an Farbe und sie zittert unter der Decke. „Marlene", haucht sie, „Ich hab Angst." Und weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sonst machen soll, drückt Marlene ihre Hand noch ein bisschen fester und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich bin da", wiederholt sie, ehe sie den Kopf dreht und „Hilfe! Notfall!" in Richtung Tür brüllt. Es muss doch jemand kommen, denkt sie, es muss doch jemand den Alarm gesehen und sie gehört haben. Es muss einfach. Es muss. Es muss.

„Sieht nicht gut aus ...", stellt Bethan leise fest, „Oder?" Sie lächelt, aber ihre Lippen sind schon mehr blau als rot und Marlene denkt, dass sie ihr nichts vormachen darf, aber sie kann diesem Mädchen doch auch nicht sagen, dass sie in zwei Minuten tot sein wird, wenn niemand mehr kommt, um ihnen zu helfen, oder, das kann sie doch einfach nicht machen, wie würde sie sich fühlen, wenn ihr das jemand ins Gesicht sagen würde, all die Panik, die über sie hereinbrechen würde, all die tausend Gedanken, die verdammte Hilflosigkeit und Merlin, so hat sich Marlene ihren Geburtstag wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Gleich kommt jemand", verspricht sie Bethan, „Gleich kommt eine Heilerin und hilft dir." Bethan sucht ihren Blick und hakt sich fest. „Versprochen?", haucht sie und klammert sich an Marlenes Hand fest. Marlene denkt, dass sie das nicht sagen darf, aber sie hat schon so vieles gemacht, was sie nicht darf (sie sagt _Bethan _und Bethan sagt _Marlene _und Marlene hält ihre Hand, verdammt, da kommt es auf einen Regelbruch mehr oder weniger sowieso nicht an und wenn Heilerin Campbell jetzt reinkommt und Marlene nachher eine Strafpredigt hält, dann schwört sie, dass sie einfach ausrasten und ihre Lehrerin anschreien wird), und so nickt Marlene und sagt „Versprochen", obwohl sie weiß, dass sie es nicht halten kann.

„Gleich", seufzt Bethan und sie klingt erleichtert, auch wenn sie jetzt stärker zittert als Marlene es für möglich gehalten hat, „Gleich kommt jemand. Marlene ..." Marlene streichelt ihre Hand, bis sie verschwindet und Bethan überrascht dorthin schaut, wo vor einer Sekunde noch ihre Hand lag, dann bricht die Erkenntnis über sie herein und sie schluchzt und weint und Marlene streicht ihr farblose Tränen von den Wangen und flüstert „Ganz ruhig. Bethan. Bethan.", aber es nützt nichts und sie weiß es. „Gleich kommt jemand", wiederholt sie und lässt die Worte auf Bethan fallen wie heilende Medizin.

Aber niemand kommt und als das Gift Bethans Herz erreicht, wünscht sich Marlene, sie könne sich ebenfalls einfach ins Nichts auflösen. Sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Bett sitzt und in Bethans weißes, erstarrtes Gesicht schaut. Irgendwann klappert die Tür und Campbell sagt „Du hast Alarm gegeben?" und dann verstummt sie und sie brauchen drei Heiler, um Marlene von dem Bett wegzubekommen. Niemand macht ihr Vorwürfe, es war nicht ihre Schuld, sagen sie hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, die Hexen am Empfang hätten etwas merken müssen und das Stationszimmer hätte besetzt sein müssen, aber wer konnte denn ahnen, dass – ?

Stunden später (oder vielleicht waren es auch nur Minuten, Marlene weiß es nicht und noch nie ist ihr etwas so unwichtig erschienen) tauchen Mickey und Malcolm im Krankenhaus auf und nehmen sie vorsichtig und behutsam mit nach Hause. Mickey schält sie aus der Heilerrobe und Malcolm legt ihr seine wunderbar weiche um die Schultern, doch Marlene zittert trotzdem, auch nach drei Tassen heißem Tee und schließlich ist es 19 Uhr, die große Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlägt, und die Zwillinge haben Feierabend und Marlenes Brüder sagen ihnen Bescheid und fünf Minuten später sind sie da.

Sie stecken Marlene ins Bett, Fabian zu ihrer rechten Seite, Gideon auf der linken, beide halten eine Hand und Marlene sagt kein Wort, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft einschläft. Mitten in der Nacht wacht sie auf, verfolgt von Bethans weißem Gesicht, den blauen Lippen und dem verschwundenen Unterleib, und Marlene schreit und schluchzt und Gideon lässt sie und hält sie fest.

* * *

><p><p>

**v**

„Halloween ist doch wirklich was für Kinder", mault Matthew, als ihm Marlene so ein albernes Muggelspielzeug vors Gesicht hält und „Süßes oder Saures!" verlangt. „Sei kein Spielverderber!", lacht seine Schwester und knufft ihn in die Seite und für jemanden, der anderthalb Köpfe kleiner und sieben Jahre jünger ist, tut es ziemlich weh, findet er, aber Marlene hat nichts Besseres zu tun als bei seinem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut zu kichern.

„Gib ihr lieber ein paar Kekse", rät ihm Mickey und beißt genüsslich in ein Stück Kuchen. Matthew wirft ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und sagt: „Du hilfst mir nicht gerade, wenn du hier deine Süßigkeiten futterst, das ist dir klar, oder?" Mick grinst und nickt und weigert sich, Marlene etwas von seinem Kuchen abzugeben. „Komm schon", bettelt sie und schaut zu ihm hoch mit diesem Blick, dem er noch nie sonderlich gut widerstehen konnte. „Steht in der Küche", brummt er, „Kannst dir was nehmen."

Marlene strahlt und wirft ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Du bist der Beste!", jubelt sie euphorisch, aber das ist kein Satz, den man sagen sollte, wenn man von seinen Brüdern umringt ist, denn Einer ist immer beleidigt, wenn nicht er damit gemeint ist. „Unverschämtheit!", findet Matthew und schüttelt den Kopf, „Mach, dass du dir deinen Kuchen holst und dann verschwindest. Wolltest du dich nicht mit diesen frechen Zwillingen treffen?"

Marlene taucht wieder im Türrahmen auf, beißt in ein Stück Kuchen und verdreht die Augen. „Fabian und Gideon", erwidert sie, nachdem sie geschluckt hat, „Frech? Mh, würde ich so nicht sagen. Du warst ja schließlich auch kein Unschuldsengel, oder?" „Raus", entgegnet Matthew nur trocken und deutet zur Tür, „Jetzt. Los. Geh dich amüsieren. Und floh vorbei, wenn dich jemand abholen soll. Alleine wanderst du mir nämlich nicht durch die Stadt. Und versuch gar nicht erst zu apparieren, wenn du getrunken hast."

Marlene schnappt sich ihren Umhang und kichert. „Ja, Papa", nickt sie ernst, wirbelt lachend den Flur entlang und zieht Matthews Gezetere hinter sich her wie eine Schleppe. Es macht nichts, es ist alles nur Spaß, dafür sind Brüder ja da und sie weiß es zu schätzen, dass sie sich Sorgen um sie machen, aber vier Brüder sind manchmal eine ganze Menge.

Unten vor dem Haus warten die frechen Zwillinge, Benjy, Dorcas, Alice und Frank. „Süßes oder Saures!", trompeten Fabian und Gideon gleichzeitig und Marlene kommt endlich dazu, ihr Muggelspielzeug auszuprobieren. Sie betätigt den Abzug und prustet los, als aus dem kleinen Gerät ein Schwall Wasser auf die Zwillinge regnet. Fabian streicht sich perplex nasses Haar aus dem Gesicht und Gideon sieht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, bedröppelt aus.

„Was ist das denn?", will Alice begeistert wissen und verkneift sich ein Lachen, als Fabian und Gideon sie wegen ihres Enthusiasmus strafend ansehen. „Die Muggel nennen es Wasserpistole", erklärt Marlene, „Hab ich zufällig in so einem kleinen Laden gefunden, um die Ecke von der Winkelgasse. Eigentlich war sie für meinen Neffen, aber ich glaube, ich behalte sie. Ich finde sie witzig." „Ach", macht Fabian, „Interessiert dich auch die Meinung deiner Opfer?"

Marlene schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Gideon murmelt „Wohl eher nicht". „Hast du schon was Süßes bekommen?", wechselt Alice hastig das Thema und schummelt ihre Hand in die von Frank. Sie sehen glücklich aus, denkt Marlene, und muss sich zwingen, nicht allzu offensichtlich hinzustarren. Dorcas und Benjy machen es ihr auch nicht leichter, indem sie die ganze Zeit verliebte Blicke tauschen. „Kuchen von Mickey", nickt Marlene, „Ist aber schon aufgegessen. Und ihr?" Fabian öffnet eine kleine, unscheinbare Tasche, die er offenbar magisch vergrößert hat, weil Marlene darin Unmengen von Zuckerzauberstäben erkennen kann.

„Von Mum", ergänzt Gideon verschmitzt grinsend, „Wir konnten sie davon überzeugen, dass in uns noch immer genug Kind steckt, um uns Süßigkeiten zu schenken." „War bestimmt schwer, euch ein paar passende Argumente zu überlegen", stellt Benjy trocken fest und die Zwillinge verschonen ihn nur deswegen mit ihrer gefürchteten Kitzelattacke, weil er ihr ältester, bester Freund ist. (Das hält sie meistens nicht davon ab, Marlene zu kitzeln, bis sie sich heiser gelacht hat, aber sie beschließt, jetzt nicht darauf herumzureiten.)

„Also dann", meint Dorcas und schaut auffordernd in die Runde, „Sollen wir los? Die Winkelgasse wartet nicht ewig." Sie nicken und stapfen los, sieben Gestalten in wehendem Herbstlaub, die beiden Pärchen vorne und Marlene und die Zwillinge hinterher. Sie lästern ein bisschen, wenn auch gutmütig, so über die Liebe im Allgemeinen und ihre betroffenen Freunde im Besonderen. „Frank hat Alice seiner Mutter vorgestellt", tuschelt Marlene und Gideon und Fabian machen „Waaas?" und „Oooooh!" und gemeinsam stellen sie sich vor, wie das Teetrinken bei Mrs Longbottom wohl verlaufen ist.

Die zwei Pärchen schlendern verliebt durch die Winkelgasse und Marlene, Fabian und Gideon halten jeden, der ihnen entgegenkommt, auf und rufen „Süßes oder Saures!". Sie sind nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, sie lachen mehr als dass sie Süßigkeiten einheimsen, aber es stört sie eigentlich nicht und Marlene kann sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt innerhalb so kurzer Zeit derart albern gewesen ist. Es fühlt sich gut an und sehr, sehr verjüngend.

Sie kommen nicht sonderlich weit, irgendwann landen sie natürlich zur traditionellen Halloweenfeier im _Tropfenden Kessel, _wo Dutzende von ausgehöhlten Kürbissen bereitstehen und sanftes Licht verbreiten. Die _Weird Sisters _spielen live und die Luft ist klamm und feucht von all den tanzenden Hexen und Zauberern. Gideon treibt irgendwo süße, pinke Zuckerwatte für Marlene auf, sie schmeckt nach Kirsche und Kindheitserinnerungen.

„Noch einen!", brüllt Fabian begeistert und verteilt kleine Gläser voll dampfendem Feuerwhisky. Seine Augen glitzern, ein bisschen übermütiger als in nüchternem Zustand, und Alice kichert, als sie ihn hört, aber der Tanz mit Frank lenkt sie ab und Marlene lässt sich breitschlagen, mit Fabian die ersten drei Runden zu trinken. Die Welt dreht sich auf höchst angenehme Weise und Gideons Finger legen sich um ihre, als Marlene sich strahlend zur Musik bewegt.

Sie tanzen, bis Marlene glaubt, ihre Füße nicht mehr spüren zu können.

* * *

><em>fin.<em>


End file.
